My Twin
by RisenIndeed
Summary: They are forced to work for Frieza to save plant Earth from ruin. Humans are the second strongest in the universe beside the few Saiyan’s left. And as usual Vegeta and Napa as well as Raditz are there also.
1. My Twin

My Twin   
  
  
" Push honey" doctor Brief whispers in his wife's ear.   
  
Having a 23-hour labor for one child may be easy but for two was another story.  
  
"I can't do it any more I just want to go to sleep... I love you honey" Jade replied.  
  
Suddenly her Ki started to decrease.  
  
"Dont you dare give up now please stay with me. I don't know how to take care of children,  
let alone two. I need you, I cant ... I won't live without you.   
Stay alive for me stay alive for our children. Just one more push, PUSH"   
Doctor Trunks Brief screamed.   
  
Soon the whole room was filled with two screaming babies.  
  
"Its a boy." one doctor cried "And... Its A girl" another doctors yelled,   
  
"You did a wonderful job rest dear now rest" said Trunks Brief whispered.   
  
Kissing his now asleep wife.   
  
~The next day~   
  
  
" What do our children look like?" asked Jade asked from the hospital bed.   
  
" I don't know I never left your side" Doctor Brief said   
  
"Here you are." Said the young nurse entering the room.  
  
Placing the two twins in the doctor's arms. And left the room just as quick.  
Shock soon overtook him. Gazing at him was the most beautiful bluest eyes he ever seen.   
  
"Let me hold my babies now" Jade command softly   
  
He soon pushes his shock away quickly giving the children to her.  
  
" Oh dear, they look the same. Aren't they the most beautiful angles you ever seen?  
They both have their father's hair and eyes. Are they both boys?" Jade asked in excitement  
  
"No" He said sharply "Ones a boy and the other is a girl"   
  
"How do you know?" She snapped,  
  
"Because I over heard the boy was born first and the girl was second." He replied swiftly   
  
"Well let's make a deal, you name the girl and I name the Boy!" Jade giggled softly  
  
"Honey isn't the woman so post to name the girl?" Doctor Brief asked,   
  
"Oh shut up Trunks that so sexists" Jade snapped handing him the girl.   
  
They both sat still watch the babies ever movement.   
  
" I got it…Bulma Jade Brief." said Doctor Brief   
"Jade after my Beautiful wife." Said Trunk with pride.   
  
"Me too, Trunks Tommy Brief." Jade finally said.   
  
"Trunks and Bulma it is."   
  
SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO do you like?  
  
·That's all for right now r/r me and email me if you must at ReneeReleford@msn.com   
  
· Hay Im sorry i had lots of mistakes so I edited it so please r/r thanks for reading.   
  
SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO. Please email me back.   
  
~Renee'~ 


	2. A Bad Day at School

My Twin   
me no money you no sue me dont ownA Bad Day at School   
Chapter 2  
~17 years latter~  
  
A Bad Day at School   
  
~17 years latter~  
  
"B-CHAN, were going to be late for school HURRY UP" Trunks screamed up stairs.   
  
"Wait a minute I'm trying to be appealing here" Bulma yelled back  
  
"No ones trying to look at you anyways. So why bother... not even kami can cure that ugly fac-"  
  
he suddenly interrupted by a ki blast heading strait toward him.   
  
Easily dodging it, he smirked looking toward the stairs.   
  
Seeing his sister standing there with her hands on her hips .  
  
It was ways to easy to annoy her.   
He loved the way her blue eyes darkened as the darkest part of the ocean when she was angry.   
Or if she were confused her eyes would be a lonely sky blue with dark flicker of blue.  
It was very, very rare to see her scared; even if she was it will turn a navy blue.  
  
"You stupid baka I look exactly like you." Bulma growled  
  
" Yaa I but you came out ugly" Once again dodging another blast.  
  
"Why I..." Bulma started  
  
" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NOT TO THROW KI BLAST IN THE HOUSE"   
Their mother screamed from down the hall.  
  
" Sorry... got to run going to late for school" they said quickly.  
Running out to the door and blasting off towards their school.   
  
~At School~  
  
They made it just in time in their classes before the bell rung.  
  
And as usual all the sluts and bitches swarmed around my brother like some lovesick puppies.   
  
" All right students take your seats" Our teacher Miss. Kate said.   
  
Sometimes I feel sorry for her because she has a weak ki   
plus she has a student like me in her class.  
  
And as usual every body moaned and takes their seats.   
  
Almost half of the girls fought me every day for mine because Trunks always sat by me.   
  
Using with all sorts of excuses.   
Like 'Don't you see your brother enough' or 'Man she's lucky she lives with him what an honor'.  
  
Stupid blondes (authors note: no affiance I have nothing against blondes) he's my brother eww.  
  
I thank kami every day for not fall in love because if I were,  
I would probably be doing the same exact thing.   
  
I almost pity them.  
  
" What the hell are you looking at?"   
  
Almost   
  
Said Ashley the girl I hated since 5th grade who also liked my brother.  
  
"Hm that's what I still trying to figure out...Trunks," Bulma said turning toward him.  
  
"What do you think I'm looking at?" Bulma asked Trunks with a hint of amusement in my voice.  
  
"Hmm Bulma I don't know that's a tough question lets see a hm bitch. Ya that's it a bitch."  
Trunks answered  
  
"Ya but no hmm let me think hey I got it a sluty bitch, that it."  
Bulma and Trunks both broke down in laughter.  
  
Ashley gasped "You stupid whore you better shut you ugly mouth before I..."  
  
Before you what?" Bulma growled standing up as well in her face.   
Taking everyone's attention with her.  
  
"Not again" Trunks complained  
  
"Ladies take your seats this instant." Miss. Kate yelled over the whispers of the class.  
  
But neither if us moved. We just stud their steering at each other's eyes.  
I could see her handball up into a fisted in the corner of my eye,  
and fly towards my face like slow motion.   
But before her fist was an inch away from her face,   
I slammed her fist in Ashley's gut.   
She doubled over in pain while her knee made contacted to her face.   
Ashley flew out into the nearest wall and went through.   
  
I heard screams of horror and above that I heard all the laughs and whispers and pointing.   
  
"I told you she couldn't be trusted"  
  
"Look at that freak"   
  
  
"What a weirdo"  
  
"Look at that blue head witch"  
  
"She doesn't belong her with use normal people."  
  
"She only has 2 friends beside Trunks"  
  
"I bet her Trunks doesn't want anything to do with her."  
  
"What a loser"  
  
"What a outcast"  
  
"Ya she needs to come back were she came from... ya from hell"  
  
"Look at her the only reason why people even look at her is because of her brother."  
  
So the truth finally comes out that's what every one feels about me.   
I felt trapped. I knew I had to get out of there before I do the unthinkable.   
I couldn't take it any more I quickly grabbed my thing and ran to the window and flew off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't even know where I was going I just needed to go.   
What do those stupid baka's know anyways. THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW ME.   
Why do I go to school anyways? I was past high school level since I was five years old.  
Only thing school does is waste my training time.   
Why did I go to school in the first place?  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"B-chan please go to school with me please."   
runks bagged from other side the metal door in the gravity room.  
  
" No for the last time, ask me again and ill blast you into the next dimension."   
Bulma yelled impatiently   
  
"I understand that my sister doesn't love me anymore. After all we have been through."   
Trunks faked cried  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes " Fine but you have to spar with me every day deal?"   
  
"Deal"  
  
"Now go away"  
  
" Wow I just cant wait this is going to be great.  
I can't wait to meet different kids and being in a classro-"   
  
"I SAID GO AWAY"   
  
~End of flash bake~   
  
Ok I do have to confess if I didn't go to school,  
I would have never met my two best friends besides Trunks, Chichi Ox and Son Goku.   
It was really bizarre how I met Chichi.  
  
~Flash bake~  
  
The bell finally rang for lunch.   
  
Like always Bulma was last to leave. The halls were empty or were they?  
  
"Give me your lunch money bitch"  
  
Oh god, great weak bully's  
  
"He said give him your lunch money" said another rough voice   
  
"Two hideous guys against little old me," I asked the guy in front of me sweetly  
  
" Why you clever little bit-"   
  
"Leave her alone" a voice interrupting him.   
  
Turning around to see a girl with black hair in two buns with two bangs hanging   
and chocolate brown eyes. (Chichi)   
  
"Look girl, I can take care of my self I wouldn't want you to harm your pretty face."   
Bulma tried to explain to her  
  
"Ya I can see that" mocked the girl   
  
I'll show her  
  
I quickly lifted my knee to the man's forbidden area.  
  
"You stupid bitch you'll pay for that." He said in girlish voice holding him self.  
  
I ignore him to take out his friend but as I was turning around   
I found that he was all ready on the ground.  
  
Looking up to see that girl again.  
  
"My name is Chichi and what's yours" chichi asked me while walking on the guy.  
"Bulma...Bulma Brief"  
  
"Finally a girl that can fight"   
  
~End of flash bake~  
  
They were inseparable than on, and Goku that dork.  
  
~Flash bake~  
"Hey miss" Bulma felt someone tap my shoulder  
  
"yes" Looking at his.   
  
Man doesn't this guy believe in a comb of something he has hair growing seven different placed.  
  
"WOW you have blue hair," He said  
  
" Oh my kami I didn't notice," Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
" You didn't?" he asked in a serious voice, rubbing behind his head.  
  
"Can I have Blue hair too?"  
  
Bulma couldn't help but laugh at this baka.  
  
~End of flash bake~  
  
What a dork then he just kept hanging around into we all got attach to him.  
  
  
I really think he's in love with chi.  
  
But what's really weird about Goku is that Goku seems to have a tail.  
  
So I thought all boys had tail. But why doesn't Trunks have one?   
That's a question I won't ever answer.  
  
I must of lost track of time because the sun was all ready setting.  
  
Man I'm sooo grounded  
  
Bulma flew full blast toward home reaching it in 2 minutes flat.  
  
Man I'm good  
  
Bulma walked soundly up in her room.  
As she walked in she say Trunks sitting on her bed with water in his eyes.  
  
"Trunks-chan what's wrong" Bulma whispered  
  
He mumbled something that she didn't hear. Hugging him against her "what" Bulma whispered again  
  
"Their giving use away" Trunks cried. Bulma's heart started pounding harder.   
  
"To who" Bulma whimper  
  
"To Frieza"   
  
  
  
SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO do you like?  
· That's all for right now r/r me and email me if you must at ReneeReleford@msn.com   
· Thanks for reading.   
SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO. Please email me back.   
~Renee'~ 


	3. The Nightmare Begins

My Twin   
  
  
me no money you no sue me dont own   
  
  
Chapter 3 : The Nightmare Begins  
  
"To Frieza"   
  
"W-what?" Bulma stuttered  
  
"I overheard mom and dad talking when I came back from school.  
At first I didn't know what they were talking about.   
In till listening carefully on what they were saying, they were planning to tell us at dinner."   
Trunks voice cracked  
  
~Flash back~  
"Man I kind of feel sorry for Ashley...not like more the wall" Trunks laughed to himself.  
  
" Hopefully Bulma Is back fro-" Trunks cut himself off when he heard voices from in the kitchen.  
  
"Honey today's the day" Dr. Brief said   
  
"No! Their only 17! What would he need with four 17 year olds?" Jade asked  
  
He, who's he?  
  
"I don't know, but what we can do is just hand them over.  
We wouldn't want to make Lord Frieza mad." Dr. Brief said rubbing his temple.  
  
Lord Frieza! Who the hell is lord Frieza?  
  
"How do you know if we hand them over that he won't destroy this plant?" Jade shouted  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know. But the best thing to do is give him what he wants."   
Dr. Brief said almost whispered  
  
They're giving up with out a fight. What happened to the parents I grew up with?  
  
"You better call the OX King and Gohan they are going to be in one hell of a shocker?" He said  
  
They're giving away Chichi and Goku to that Frieza person? Wait I wonder whom the other two are.  
  
"Do you think we raised them well?" Jade asked  
  
"I hope so. We better tell them at dinner."  
  
I guess I find out who the other two are soon  
  
"Good luck Bulma, Chichi, Trunks and Goku, you're the earth's last hope,'" They mumbled together  
  
WHAT!?!  
  
~End of flash backs~  
  
Bulma was shocked on what she heard.   
No she couldn't believe it! Why would her parents hand over them?   
Bulma thought Her father was stronger then her so why can't he be the 'earths last hope'?   
Bulma thought angrily.   
  
'Fine! Fuck both of them; if they don't want us then that's there loss.   
I can't wait to get of this miserable mud ball anyways.' Bulma thought furiously.  
  
Looking down she face soften gazing at Trunks who cried him self to sleep on her lap.   
  
She gently place him on her bed and got up and left the room quickly heading down stairs.  
  
"Hello Bulma dear, dinner will be ready in one hour" Jade called after her.  
  
Bulma just kept on walking ignoring her 'mom' sickly twisted happy fake voice   
and heading strait to the backyard were her gravity room was.   
Once Bulma reached her destination she slammed the door behind her and locking it.   
Walking up to the control she set it to 150 times earth gravity   
and immediately started her warm-ups   
  
*1 hour latter*  
  
Punch. (Pant).  
Block (Pant).   
Punch. (Pant).   
Kick. Block(Pant).   
ki blast.(pant).   
Five back flips.   
Block (Pant).   
Head block   
'Those stupid cows I bet their going to throw a party once they figure out that I'm going away."  
Bulma growled.   
  
She soon increased the gravity making her warm up cycle be somewhat more challenging.  
And then the 'real workout' began  
  
* 2 hours latter*   
  
"BULMA"  
  
'Damn it once I was this close from reaching a new level.' Bulma complained  
  
"BULMA"  
  
"WHAT' Bulma snapped  
  
"Dinner"  
  
That brainless bitch interrupted her for dinner.  
  
Then she remembered the 'big disclosure' that will happen tonight.   
  
She quickly throws a towel around her neck  
mumbling cruses while she approach to the dinner table.  
  
When Bulma got there, she could see her 'father' and Trunks already there.   
She could tell that Trunks was eager to get this thing over with just as well as she was.   
  
As soon as Bulma sat down her 'mother' came rushing in carrying in all the food.   
  
A tense silence overtook the whole table.   
  
Bulma quick shoved her food in her mouth. Within a half a minute she was done.   
Turning to leave she was stopped in her tracks by a voice.  
  
"Bulma stop! We need to talk about something important please sit down."   
She heard her father plead patting the seat next to him.   
  
"Hurry up I have training to finish." Bulma said sitting next to Trunks away from her father.  
She could see hurt flash across his face and soon replaced with annoyance.  
  
"We just received a message from someone very important today.   
Informing us that we will have to transfer you up there." F. Trunks started (Father Trunks)  
" But this person is not your ordinary person.   
Frieza is the most feared, powerful and most dangers person in the universe.   
With one flick of his finger he could destroy this planet.   
He has no patience for weakling.   
He want the four strongest people on this planet to join his army that why were sending you,  
your brother, Chichi and Goku, and to convince him that this planet is not weak." He finished   
  
"YOUR SENDING US TO A MURDER, YOU BASTERD WHAT KIND OF FUCKING PARENTS ARE YOU?"   
Bulma screamed at them standing up and glaring daggers at them.  
  
"YOU UNGRATEFUL. PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A CREATURE, HOW DARE YOU TALK TO US IN SUCH A MANNER?"  
  
"ME PATHETIC? Well why don't you go 'oh great one'." Bulma said mockingly   
  
"..."  
  
"What nothing to say?" Bulma asked  
  
"You leave in an hour.' F. Trunks said angrily  
  
"Well I better start packing then" Bulma said walking away  
  
"All ready done," Jade said  
  
"Impatient aren't we?" Bulma asked storming back to her gravity room with Trunks.  
  
As soon as they were in the gravity room Bulma swung around and punched Trunks in his stomach.  
Trunks doubled over in pain. At least now she was free to show her hurt.  
  
"What was that for?" Trunks asked from the ground  
  
Bulma ignored his question and walked to the control panel turning it up to 200.   
That was their max that her body could stand for now.  
"Why didn't you say something?" Bulma yelled at him getting in a fighting stand.   
Trunks soon recover and got in a fighting stand as well.  
"What was there to say you said it all." Trunks said.  
At the same time lunged at each other in lighting speed.   
Bulma could feel that Trunks was still mad at her for punching him in the stomach.   
He soon got his revenge by disappearing before she had a chance to hit him.   
Bulma looked around the room and try to sense his ki but could not find it anywhere.   
She was taken off guard when he reappeared behind her.   
Before she could react she felt a stinging sensation on her back and was sent flying to the wall.  
She recovered quickly and used the wall to bounce back. She was punching furiously at him,   
while he blocked every hit and the battle raged on.  
  
**********  
  
Their parents were loading are stuff in a family size pod.   
  
While we stud there staring at them work.  
  
Bulma look to her left and could she Chichi's red puffy angry eyes.   
She could tell that she been crying.   
Bulma's graced passed her and graced at her brother,  
she would tell that he was trying to hide his emotions but she could see pass that mask.   
Bulma was still trying to see her brother fight in an army he was a 'mama's boy'  
but if he can do it so can she. She turned right and watched Goku's face.   
He had no problem on showing his emotions she could see...  
  
hurt?   
Confusion?  
and regret?   
  
Regret what does he regret…Probably regretting not eating enough Bulma wondered  
"Alright Kids its all ready." She heard their parents say  
As soon as we have gotten in the pod each parent hugged each of them.   
But F. Trunks didn't hug Bulma. He just mumbled 'that's my baby girl' and closed the door.  
They all felt the pod shack and then sleep overtook each them.  
  
  
  
  
SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO do you like?  
· That's all for right now r/r me and email me if you must at ReneeReleford@msn.com   
· Thanks for reading.   
SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO. Please email me back.   
~Renee'~ 


	4. A nightmare that's reality

My Twin   
  
By: Renee'  
  
Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating or replying to any of your emails so soon because  
I was sorta grounded from the internet and still am but shhhhh.   
I also made this deal with Makoto-and-MooCat and . Our deal was I wouldn't update until they do   
and Ill also throw in a story. So it's really their fault I swear.   
So if you want me to update again you have to r/r them saying update soon.   
Because I just had a dream and of what my next chapters are going to be about and most  
of them are sad dealing with death from somebody close or a new problem god I'm so exited  
but I need more r/r I don't even care if it just says 'Hi'.   
Hey and if any body out there has any interrogate of what I write or ideas please email me  
I'm a open minded person. So in the record I'm still alive for those who don't know.  
But please enjoy, and r/r. It's short I know but it will all work out.   
me no money you no sue me dont own dbz or anything me poor  
  
  
Chapter 4 : A nightmare that's reality   
  
Bulma awake with a start and looked around her surroundings frantically. She stared at  
the purple roof; she hastily sat up and soon realized that she was in a bed.   
  
'What the fuck, were in kami's name am I...'  
  
She felt a body next to her move. And could tell it was Goku by his loud snoring.   
  
" Goku... Goku... GOKU." Bulma whispered loudly shaking him awake.  
  
"Uh ...w-where are we" Goku asked   
  
" I don't know," she answered. They both heard two moans coming from the other side of  
Bulma. Knowing it was Trunks and Chichi they soon were at their sides helping them awake.  
  
"Where are we?" they both asked at the same time  
  
" That what we like to know isn't that right Bulma ...Bulma. H.E.L.L.O " Goku said  
waving a hand in Bulma's face.  
  
" C-cant y-you guys feel it?" Bulma questioned. She didn't know why she didn't sense it  
before. Those three huge ki's that was greater then thousand times all of their powers  
combined. But the thing that scared her the most was the middle ki that was greater than  
the other two. But she knew that there was something wrong, she could feel it.   
  
"Feel what, I don't fee-" Chichi interrupted herself when she felt a gigantic ki's. That   
soon all of them felt it by the look of their faces.  
  
" T-that's impossible" Trunks said in disbelief.   
  
"One of them are Frieza" Goku said  
  
" B-but how do-" Chichi begin   
  
"I hate to tell you but Goku's right before we left my dad said Frieza is the most feared,  
powerful and most dangers person in the universe. With one flick of his finger he could   
destroy this planet. I don't think he was over exaggerating." Bulma said calmly  
  
" So now what?" Trunks asked   
  
"..."  
  
"We go find this Frieza" Chichi spoke, everyone turned to her. " We must not forget why  
where here lets meet the so called monster and get it over with."  
  
They all agreed and turned toward the door with Goku and Trunks in the lead. (Authors  
note: Trunks and Goku are in front of the girls so no one will get confused.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The halls seemed grow longer and longer and longer. I could tell that Trunks was getting  
annoyed by Chichi's whining, I was as well. All I wanted to do was turn around and tell   
Chichi to shut up. But I could never bring my self to do it. I love Chichi with all my   
heart and maybe more than food. If this Frieza guy is as strong as we think he is than  
all our lives are in danger. I know that I couldn't live with myself if something  
happened to my friends, especially Chichi.  
  
" Goku were here!" Trunks said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
I quickly looked up to see two ugly yellowish looking guards questioning us.  
  
" What is your business here?" One guarded asked  
  
"Lord Frieza is not expecting any visitor, " The other snapped harshly  
  
"We were sent from earth, now we don't need this bullshit I determining you let us  
throw NOW." Bulma yelled at them  
  
Sometime I wish that Bulma would keep her mouth shut for once, before one of these  
days she's going to get us all killed.  
  
" Oh so you're the earthlings Lord Frieza told use so much about. Wait one moment   
while I'll tell him his 'guest' are here." One guard said sarcastically. When he   
went into the large pink double doors.  
  
Minute's flow by as though seconds.  
  
That's when it all happened; we all froze when a perceive sound of a painful scream   
come from the other side of the door. As well as bright flashing lights from under   
it came the scream fading away as well as that guards ki.   
  
I could sense a small ounce of fear from the whole group. The other guard seemed to   
shake his head and stare strait head like nothing just happened. How can anybody be   
so cold?  
  
A mysterious silence overtook the dark purple hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did he just kill that guarded for telling him were here?  
  
And if Frieza is his powerful than why does he need guards? Is it for show?   
Or to intimidate use because it's working!  
  
I could feel the nervousness in the area and the waiting and the silence wasn't   
helping us any. We all jumped when we heard a beeping sound. All our attention   
turn from the door were the last guarded was standing. It seemed that on his eye that   
thingamajig was beeping. I then turned to Bulma who everything when it came to math   
and science.  
  
"Bulma? What is that thing?" I asked her   
  
" I think it's an communicator of so sort. Or maybe it's an one lend glasses object yap  
an ugly fashion statement." Bulma chuckled when we say the guarded glare at use.  
  
"Yes lord Frieza?" " Right away sir" the guard said to the thingamajig  
  
" Chi why is he talking to him self" Bulma asked me   
  
Before I had a chance to talk the guard spoke,  
  
" Lord Frieza will see you now." He harshly said.  
  
We slowly walked through the opened door. I was so scared, and very surprised to realize  
I haven't passed out yet, that was a good sigh, I think.   
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO do you like?  
  
· That's all for right now r/r me and email me if you must at ReneeReleford@msn.com   
  
· Thanks for reading.   
  
SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO. Please email (r/r) me back.   
  
~Renee'~ 


	5. Bow before me

Bow before me  
  
  
  
As they walked throw the large blood red double doors. They all couldn't shake the  
nervous tension they all had. All of them jumped when the doors shut behind them.  
Standing before then sat the most anomalous pink and purple looking lizard that must be  
the one that's called Frieza. He seemed to have two bodyguards beside him. One of them  
was more ugly then Frieze, He had the biggest black lips that seemed pick as well. The  
other guarded was quite handsome compared to the other too. With his azure body and   
indigo hair.  
  
" Welcome, I see that you earthlings finally awoke, I was growing rather impatient. Now  
lets get down to business. You are the strongest of you're your plant, are you not?" Frieza   
asked use them  
  
" Yes we are!" Goku spoke for the group.  
  
" Pathetic" The blue man said. Bulma eyes started to twitch. How dare he call them pathetic?   
Bulma pathetic please! I'll show him pathetic-   
  
"Zarbon quite" Frieza snapped   
  
"Sorry lord Frieza" The one named Zarbon spoke  
  
"Now I see you earthling are weak and must be trained immediately. As soon as you had been   
trained, you will be sent to your first mission to see if your training paid off or to test   
your power. If I see that your being lazy I will not hesitate to sent some one to   
exterminate you and if you do not improve I will personally kill you. If any of you don't   
flow my ever command I will make sure that your death will painful and slow. You will now   
in forever bow to me and call me Lord Frieza. If you don't you will break and then   
destroyed you. Do I make myself clear?  
  
" Yes" they said together   
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes lord Frieza" The three of them said.   
  
Bulma on the other hand didn't say anything. She repudiates to call this 'lizard' lord   
anything. Bulma just kept her mouth shut before her pride said something for her.  
  
Frieza eyed the blue haired woman body up and down and smirked lustfully.  
  
'This one will be mine to break.' Frieza thought licking his lips.  
  
Bulma could see lizard lord look at her. She knew that he was eyeing her body so he stuck   
her middle finger up and tucks a blue curl behind her ear with it. This got Frieze's attention.  
He throw his head back and laughed everybody in the room raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Zarbon, Zarbon we have anther 'Vegeta' hahah" He pointed at Bulma laughed harder.   
  
Zarbon looked at the Bulma and looked away then did a double take.   
  
'How can someone be that beautiful' Zarbon wondered  
  
Bulma tried to keep her eyes off of Zarbon. She was confused of how fast she became   
fascinated in him.  
  
Goku scratched his head he was confused. 'Who's Vegeta and Bulma doesn't look like an man'  
  
Soon Friezes laugher came to an end "Dodoria get the trainers! Lets not waste any more time"   
he said to Dodoria.  
  
"Yes my lord." He said walking throw the group pushing them out his way, Bulma instead   
stud her ground. He lifted his had to push her out the way. But she wouldn't budge.   
  
" Move Bitch"   
  
" Go around" Bulma said   
  
Everyone turned to look at her  
  
Chichi slapped her palm into her for head. "Not again."  
  
"Let me repeat myself I said move bitch" Dodoria said  
  
" And I said go around 'bitch'" Bulma said with venom. She refused to move for this over   
grown planet eating fat pink pig. She has never been or ever will be pushed around by this   
fat pink thing. Soon Bulma could see a vein start to form on his forehead. The vein seemed   
to enlarge as she starred at it, waiting for it to pop.  
  
" Ohm is the ugly fat thing going to cry oh poor baby-" the hand of Trunks that covered her   
mouth interrupted Bulma.  
  
" Bulma please!"   
  
Glaring bullets at her, He said turning to Frieza "Sorry sir, my sister is tired from the   
trip and doesn't know of who she speaks" Trunks said pulling Bulma's muffling body out of   
Dodoria's way.  
  
"You Better" Dodoria said pushing the door open.  
  
"Its rare to get that kind of fire here… For now on I will train you," Frieza said   
preferring to Bulma sipping on his cup of red wine. Watching Bulma every movement.   
Zarbon jerked his head to Frieza making sure him heard correctly.   
  
"L-lord Frieza did you say you would train her." Zarbon asked in disbelief. Forever since   
he lived here Frieza never ever trained any one. Was lord Frieza trying to replace him?   
Or was he going to force himself on her to make it seem as it was training? What type of   
training was he going to do with her?  
  
" That's exactly what I said. You boy!" Frieza said pointing to Goku " I be leave your   
name is goat...Goku yes you."  
  
As Goku pointed at himself them looking behind himself to make sure he wasn't talking   
to anyone else. You will be trained by Vegeta, and you" Frieza said pointing Trunks   
" you will train with...Zarbon."  
  
A gasp was heard from this Zarbon that was so post to train her brother. With his weak Ki   
it seemed Trunks would be training him. Bulma laughed silently to her self not trying to   
add any more attention to her self. She could tell by the way this lizard looked at her   
that her 'training would be a living hell. All she needed was anther master Roshy.  
"I'm tired of your interruptions Zarbon you will train this boy before I 'train' you"   
Frieza snapped seductively? What ever it was it sure made Zarbon quiver violently.   
  
Were Zarbon and this lizard curvy (gay)? Well she hoped so, the less pressure they gave her.  
But what about Trunks would they...nawh Trunks would smash Zarbon's member if he would   
pass at him. But what about the lizard what will stop that all so strong lizard from   
ever trying to?  
  
  
  
  
SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO do you like?  
· That's all for right now r/r me and email me if you must at ReneeReleford@msn.com   
· Thanks for reading.   
SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO. Please email me back.   
~Renee'~ 


End file.
